


When Max is Left Alone

by StraightFromTheGarbageBin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Legit couldn't reread it I'm so ashamed, M/M, NSFW, aged-up max, why must I sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightFromTheGarbageBin/pseuds/StraightFromTheGarbageBin
Summary: David has to leave town for work, so Max is left home alone for a week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written before the first fic I posted, but I hate myself for writing it so I took me a minute to give it a quick scan and see if I could catch the errors in it. Enjoy!
> 
> Also side-note, but this was the first time I've actually posted the word Fuck online
> 
> Basically I'm a sinner and I hate myself

"I really am sorry to leave on such short notice Max, but I'll be back before you know it!" David's smile was somewhat forced. This was the first time he was leaving Max home alone for an extended period of time since the two started living together. Max was already 16 years old, but David couldn't help but be concerned. Would Max eat properly? Would he get enough sleep? What if someone tried to break in! David's anxieties were stacking up. "On second thought, maybe I should just cancel the trip."

"David just fucking go. You're gonna be late, Gwen will kill you if you miss the train. I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself."

David reached down and pulled Max into his arms. The teen struggled slightly but quickly gave up and let himself be hugged. "I'm gonna miss you Max, I'll be back soon."

"God you're such a sap. I'll see you when you get back."

-o-o-o-

The week that David was gone was pretty uneventful. Max hang out with Neil and Nikki a couple of nights and caused a bit of trouble in the town, but for the most part Max just went to school as he normally would and then returned to the apartment.

Without David there, the apartment seemed much quieter. With no one there to nag him about homework or going to bed, Max just did as he pleased.

-o-o-o-

It was the fifth night, around 9:00 pm; David was coming back in two days. Max wandered around the apartment without real motive, but somehow he ended up in David's room. He questioned why he went there but decided to look around anyway. He checked under the bed to see if David was as much of a pervert as he thought, but to no avail.

He checked the desk next but again found nothing interesting. Finally, Max walked over to David's closet and slid open the door. All he saw inside were David's clothes sorted by color and season. "What a fucking dork," Max thought, then one sweatshirt caught his eye. It was simple and black, contrary to all of his other clothes, and Max remembered David wearing it around the apartment just before he left.

He pulled the sweatshirt off its hanger and held it up in front of him. He thought hard for a moment before deciding to put it on. Even though Max was already 16, David was still much taller than him, so the sweatshirt hung loosely on his body.

Without thinking, he brought a sleeve up to his face, and he could smell David's scent, as if he were standing right in front of Max. He felt his body heat up, but it was too late, Max was too far gone as he took a few steps backwards to sit on David's bed.

He could feel himself hardening in his pants and didn't hesitate to unzip himself and begin stroking. Max imagined David there with him, at first rubbing him gently but quickly picking up the pace. Max's other hand was brought to his face as David's scent was all he could think about and he continued to toy with himself.

Max was so caught up in his own fantasies that he didn't hear the front door to the apartment open nor did he hear the footsteps approaching the room. He was getting close when he opened his eyes to see David in the doorway, mouth agape, cheeks red and eyes wide.

For a split second Max was mortified, but as soon as the feeling came it disappear and instead he felt erotic and daring. He locked eyes with David, who was having trouble forming words, and sped up the pace of his hand until he came with a long, loud moan.

David just continued to stand there as Max let out several pants before catching his breath. He smiled coyly at David and spoke confidently. "You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna join me for a round two?"


End file.
